Thomas/Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer (James The Red Nosed Engine) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *James as Rudolph - (James got his nose red, because in "James goes buzz buzz" the bee sting his nose and turns it to red) *Gordon as Donner - (Gordon and Donner are both fahter figures to James and Rudolph) *Molly as Mrs. Donner - (Molly and Mrs. Donner are both mother figures to James and Rudolph) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Santa Claus - (Casey Jr. and Santa Claus are both smart and clever) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Mrs. Claus - (Tillie and Mrs. Claus are both girlfriends to Casey Jr. and Santa Claus) *Emily as Clarice - (Emily and Clarice are both beautiful) *Edward as Sam the Snowman - (Edward and Sam the Snowman are both wise, kind, and tell stories) *Thomas as Hermey - (Thomas and Hermey are both wear blue and cheeky) *Spencer as Head Elf - (Head Elf's voice suits Spencer) *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Comet *Henry as Yukon Cornelius - (Henry and Yukon Cornelius are both wise, kind, and funny) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 FIlm') as Bumble the Abominable Snow Monster - (Cerberus and Bumble the Abominable Snow Monster are both the main, big, strong, evil, powerful, and scary villains) *Coaches as Reindeer *Toby as Fireball *Stepney as Tall Elf *Murdoch as King Moonracer *Percy as Charley in the Box *Narrow Gauge Engines as Elves *Bahia Train (from The 3 Caballeros/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Doll *Bertie as Scooter *Harold as Bird-Fish *Bulstrode as Sinking Boat *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Polka-Dotted Elephant *Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Jelly Pistol *Troublesome Trucks as Misfit Toys *Puffa (from TUGS) as Square Wheeled Train *Oliver as Cowboy Riding an Ostrich - (Oliver and Cowboy Riding an Ostrich are both western) *Toad as Ostrich *Pufle (from Steam Train/Casey Jr. and Friends) as One Million BC *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Frosty the Snowman *Mellisa (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Crystal *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Clarice's Father *Lady as Lady Boreal - (Lady and Lady Boreal are both magical) *Diesel 10 as Winterbolt - (Diesel 10 and Winterbolt are both big, evil, strong, scary, and mean to James and Rudolph) *Duncan as Scratcher - (Duncan and Scratcher are both stubborn and mean) *Duck as Milton - (Duck and Milton are both western) *98462/Nick (from RWS) as The Evil Toy Taker *Arry and Bert as 2 Tin Soldiers *Mighty Mac as Two Elves *Stanley as General Ticker *Algy (from The Thomas Annuals) as Blue Racecar *Theodore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Misfit Sailboat *BoCo as Papa Bear *Daisy as Mama Bear *Ivan (from greasemonkeydb1) as Baby Bear *Rosie as Nanny Nine O'Clock *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Happy *Hector as Aeon the Terrible *Bill and Ben as Chilly and Milly - (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Chilly and Milly are) *Big Mac (from TUGS) as Big Ben - (Big Mac and Big Ben are both have the same word "Big" and they both travel in sea) *Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Father Time - (Jebediah and Father Time are both old) *Truro (from Theodore Tugboat) as The Great Quarter Past Five *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Sev *Donald and Douglas as S.D. Kluger and Sir 1023 *Devious Diesel as Burgermeister Meisterburger - (Devious Diesel and Burgermeister Meisterburger are both devious) *Flora as Laine Loraine *Mavis as Lilly Loraine *Patrick as Sam Spangles - (Sam Spangles' voice suits Patrick) *Kelly as Officer Kelly - (Kelly and Officer Kelly are both share the same names) *Proteus as Jack Frost - (Proteus and Jack Frost are both magical) *S.C.Ruffey as Keeper of the Cave *The Chinese Dragon as Winterbolt's Genie Gallery TimeforTrouble17.png|James as Rudolph WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Donner Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Mrs. Donner Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as Santa Claus Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Mrs. Claus Emily'sAdventure23.png|Emily as Clarice EdwardandGordon5.png|Edward as Sam the Snowman ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Hermey Spencer.png|Spencer as Head Elf Farnsworth.jpg|Farnsworth as Comet TheTroublewithMud24.png|Henry as Yukon Cornelius The Nightmare Train.jpg|Cerberus as Bumble the Abominable Snow Monster GreenExpressCoaches.png|Coaches as Reindeer Mavis43.png|Toby as Fireball ThomasAndStepney63.png|Stepney as Tall Elf Murdoch.jpg|Murdoch as King Moonracer ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Charley in the Box The Narrow Gauge Engines..png|Narrow Gauge Engines as Elves 500px-Bahia Train..PNG|Bahia Train as Doll Bertie the Bus.jpg|Bertie as Scooter PercyandHarold21.png|Harold as Bird-Fish Mr Bulstrode.png|Bulstrode as Sinking Boat Quarantine36.png|Ten Cents as Polka-Dotted Elephant Tom Jerry.jpg|Tom Jerry as Jelly Pistol TheTroublesomeTrucks.png|Troublesome Trucks as Misfit Toys PuffaHeader.jpg|Puffa as Square Wheeled Train Bulgy(episode)12.png|Oliver as Cowboy Riding an Ostrich Escape62.png|Toad as Ostrich Casey jr.and Friends - Pufle Number 7.png|Pufle as One Million BC Johnny.png|Johnny as Frosty the Snowman Melissa.jpg|Mellisa as Crystal Pete.jpg|Pete as Clarice's Father ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png|Lady as Lady Boreal ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad20.png|Diesel 10 as Winterbolt Dunkin Duncan.png|Duncan as Scratcher TenderEngines11.png|Duck as Milton No 98462 and 87546 for percyfan94 by favoriteartman-d8ga331.png|98462/Nick as The Evil Toy Taker Arry and Bert.jpg|Arry and Bert as 2 Tin Soldiers Mighty Mac-0.png|Mighty Mac as Two Elves Stanley.jpg|Stanley as General Ticker MrAlgy.png|Algy as Blue Racecar 3 Theodore Tugboat Episodes 5 0019.jpg|Theodore as Misfit Sailboat OneGoodTurn17.png|BoCo as Papa Bear Daisy(episode)21.png|Daisy as Mama Bear The-ep-4-homeranch co--14-aug-2009--000-3888x2592.jpg|Ivan as Baby Bear Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as Nanny Nine O'Clock Sunshine.jpg|Sunshine as Happy HectortheHorrid!75.png|Hector as Aeon the Terrible Bill_and_Ben.png|Bill and Ben as Chilly and Milly BIGMACJinxed.png|Big Mac as Big Ben Jebediah.png|Jebediah as Father Time TheodoreVisitsCeilidhsCove4Truro.jpg|Truro as The Great Quarter Past Five Casey jr.and Friends - Tootle Number 4.png|Tootle as Sev Donald and Douglas.png|Donald and Douglas as S.D. Kluger and Sir 1023 TenderEngines20.png|Devious Diesel as Burgermeister Meisterburger Flora the Tram Engine.jpg|Flora as Laine Loraine Mavis as Dee Dee..png|Mavis as Lilly Loraine Patrick the Cement Mixer.png|Patrick as Sam Spangles Kelly (Thomas and Friends).png|Kelly as Officer Kelly Proteus the Legendary Engine.jpg|Proteus as Jack Frost Scruffey2.png|S.C.Ruffey as Keeper of the Cave Chinese Dragon.jpg|The Chinese Dragon as Winterbolt's Genie Category:Daniel Pineda